Ron and Hermione's Daughter Rose
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: Just a oneshot about Ron and Hermione and including the birth of Rose. The story is better then the summary. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NO flames! Thanks!


Author's Note: OK, first, I am terribly sorry to those who are reading my fanfic From Prefects to Parents. I'm so very sorry I haven't updated that. I have been so busy ever since I started making Youtube videos. Anyway, it seems the only things I can write lately is oneshots. OK, this is a Ron and Hermione story. However, it's main point is Rose. It starts out with Ron and Hermione and also when they make love, however that's when Hermione got pregnant with Rose. And also it includes Rose's birth. Warning: The beginning of this oneshot contains a love making scene with Ron and Hermione so if you aren't comfortable with that kind of stuff, don't read. Also, it's my very first time I wrote a love making scene at all with ANY Harry Potter couple, that even includes my favorite Harry and Hermione…so go easy on me. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOO flames!!!! Thanks!

Ron and Hermione's Daughter Rose 

"How was work Ron?" asked 19-year-old Hermione Weasley. She and Ron got married only a year ago and were beyond happy together. "It was ok love, how was your day?" asked Ron. "Oh…it was ok…", began Hermione looking down.

"Just ok? Is something bothering you Mione?" asked Ron concerned. "Well, I kind of felt lonely here without you", said Hermione softly.

Ron smiled and hugged his wife tightly. "I'm here now sweetie…", soothed Ron. After they let go of each other, Hermione still seemed a bit emotional. "Angel, what's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Well, while you were at work, I went to visit the Cemetery", replied Hermione softly. "I went to visit Tonks's and Lupin's graves, along with Fred's", explained Hermione.

"It's strange Ron, I haven't really thought about the war for a while since we've been so busy, but today I couldn't stop thinking of it…", said Hermione, fighting back tears.

"Mione love, I know it's hard. I expected both of us to have days like this…but it will be ok", soothed Ron as he kissed Hermione's forehead and they sat on the couch.

"I swear to God…that war was the most violent one I ever saw…", started Hermione. "I remember so much…there was so many people being killed…and…it was just so horrible!" cried Hermione as she started to cry terribly.

Ron cradled his wife in his arms and stroked her hair. "I know Mione…I know…it will be ok love, it's over", soothed Ron as he rocked her back and fourth.

By 9 at night, the two were getting ready for bed. Hermione had just got done reading her copy of Hogwarts A History. It was in fact the same old copy she had since she was 11.

"Hermione angel, do you really have to put that book in a safe?" asked Ron. "It's not just any book Ron…it's my favorite book. And ever since Bill and Fleur's daughter borrowed it and almost lost it, I don't let anyone touch it. Why do you think I put it in a safe?" said Hermione.

Ron had to smile. His wife has had that book for so long and still loved it. She wouldn't even get a new copy. When Hermione climbed in bed with her husband, they snuggled close to each other.

"Ron…", started Hermione after a few minutes. "Yes honey?" asked Ron. "I have a question…we've been married for a whole year now…don't you think it's about time to have a baby?" asked Hermione softly.

Ron looked at Hermione shocked. "Blimey Hermione! This soon?" asked Ron. "Well, yes…", replied Hermione. "Well, it is a bit soon to be thinking about children Hermione…I mean we should spend at least another whole year with it just being us two", said Ron.

Hermione looked a bit depressed. "I see…look Ron, if you don't want children at all just tell me", said Hermione. "Hermione, you know that's not true love. Of course I would love to have children with you…but I'm just thinking what's best for us", said Ron.

"But Ron, ever since we were engaged I already couldn't wait to get pregnant…but…if you don't want to have children this soon I understand…", said Hermione looking very upset and hurt.

When he saw the hurt look on Hermione's face, Ron felt guilty. Ron sighed and started to stroke Hermione's hair. "When should we do this Mione?" asked Ron smiling.

Hermione looked at him. "You mean…you don't mind having a child this soon?" asked Hermione. "I don't mind…I mean, sure we're still young, but I don't want to make you cry or keep you waiting", said Ron sweetly.

"Besides…", began Ron. He then placed his hand on Hermione's stomach. "It would touch my heart to see you carrying our first child in your belly…not to mention bringing him or her into this world", said Ron.

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "So, when do you want to do this angel?" asked Ron. Hermione thought for a second. "…Now", replied Hermione softly.

Ron smiled and nodded.

The two started to make love in bed under the covers with Ron on top of Hermione, being careful not to put too much of his weight on her however…she was so small compared to him and he knew it. He was always careful with her.

Hermione was starting to go crazy with pleasure. Ron started to feast on Hermione's breast, in which Hermione let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Oh God Ron…that feels like Heaven…", cried Hermione, and then she let out another moan.

Ron then finally entered Hermione, which is what really drove her mad with pleasure. "Ron…faster…please…!" cried Hermione.

Ron went a bit faster and Hermione let out a very loud moan and then screamed Ron's name. "OH MY GOD RON!" screamed Hermione.

Finally, after it was over, the two fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other.

**Nine Months Later…..**

**St. Mungos Hospital**

"Breathe Hermione, breathe", said Ron holding her shaking hand. Hermione was in the labor room and Ron was there holding her shaking hand. She was close to bringing their first child into the world, in which they already knew it was going to be a girl.

"Oh God…I can't do this much longer…!" cried Hermione weakly. She had been in labor for a total of 23 hours and was beyond tired, but one good thing she was close, she was eight centimeters and the contractions were becoming very close together.

"I know it hurts Mione love, just breathe. You're almost there…", said Ron, stroking Hermione's bushy hair.

After a few minutes, Hermione felt a sudden painful contraction and let out a short moan of pain. "Oh God…it hurts!" cried Hermione.

When the contraction ended, Hermione took many heavy breaths. "You're doing great angel, just hang on a bit longer", soothed Ron.

A short while later, Hermione was taken to the Delivery room…she had been in there for about 56 minutes and was beyond tired.

"Come on Hermione! Push!" encouraged the female healer. "I can't do it anymore…! I'm so tired!" cried Hermione as she gave up and her head fell to the side on the pillow weakly. "Yes you can love, you're strong Mione!" said Ron as he kissed Hermione's forehead.

"But Ron, I can't! I'm so tired…and I'm scared…", uttered Hermione weakly. "Sweetheart, I know you're in pain and scared and tired…but you can do this love! Hermione, think of the baby…", said Ron softly.

Hermione nodded. "All right Hermione, push again, this baby needs to come out", said the female healer knowing that Hermione has been trying to deliver for too long and that may cause complications if they don't move faster.

Hermione nodded weakly and pushed again, harder this time and felt the baby coming out. "It's coming Hermione! Keep pushing!" said the female healer urgently.

Hermione pushed again and finally after a few seconds, she felt the baby slip out. "It's a girl!" said the female healer. "She's healthy and beautiful", said the healer as she cleaned the baby with towels.

Hermione was so tired, she almost instantly fell asleep seconds later, not being able to keep her eyes open. A couple of hours later, Hermione woke up in the recovery room and saw Ron sitting in a chair beside her bed and holding her hand. He was also holding something. Hermione's vision was a bit blurry.

She then saw it was…their baby. "Hermione baby, are you awake love?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded weakly. "How are you feeling?" asked Ron. "I'm ok…just a bit sore…", replied Hermione as she sat up.

"Oh Ron…she's so beautiful!" cried Hermione when she saw her daughter more. "She is Mione, she looks just like you", said Ron softly.

Ron let Hermione hold the small infant. "What should we name her?" asked Ron. "I think…it should be something beautiful…", started Hermione. "How about Emma?" asked Ron.

"Emma is a cute name Ronald. I didn't say cute, I said beautiful", said Hermione. Ron nodded. "I got it!" said Hermione. "What?" asked Ron. "Rose", said Hermione.

"Rose is beautiful…in fact it's perfect", said Ron smiling. "I can't believe it Ron…we finally have a baby", said Hermione smiling as she started to breastfeed Rose.

"I know love, it's so wonderful. Hermione, how many children do you think we should have?" asked Ron. "I want three", said Hermione. "Three is a lot Mione…maybe just two", said Ron. "Well, we'll see", said Hermione.

"Hermione baby, I love you so much", said Ron holding Hermione's hand. "I love you too Ron", said Hermione softly.

Afterwards, Rose was sleeping in her crib and Ron went out to talk with Harry and Ginny while Hermione slept. He was so happy…the fact that he and Hermione were married and had a child. His Hermione was the most beautiful woman in the world. He loved Hermione so much. The two most important people to him now were Hermione and Rose. Everything was now peaceful and no longer dangerous now that the war was over. All was well.

Author's Note: I might make a story about Hugo…I don't know yet, depends if I come up with enough ideas. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! NO flames! Thanks! For all Ron and Hermione lovers out there!!!


End file.
